1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and a computer-readable computer program product containing an image processing program.
2. Description of Related Art
Image processing devices known in the related art include the image processor disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2001-320621. This image processor selects an image according to predetermined criteria and executes processing such as printing or data transfer for the selected image.